Forum:Removing Article Prefix
I have been asking around and haven't been able to get a diffinitive answer other than "That's just how we do it." At the beginning of most of this wikia's articles are prefixs (Ex. Clan: , Union: ). I would like to suggest that we remove the prefixs from ALL articles. From what I can understand, the prefixs were used at the Wikia's initial creation to better facilitate article organization. Given the inability to mark an article with a category tag, or any other system of organization at the original wikia creation the prefixs would have been a good system. However, there are now updates (like the category system) that allow for better orgnaziation. The Prefixes should be removed (just solely out of interest for removing the clutter in the index, not to mention the readability benefits there would be for all the article titles). A policy change is all I am asking for. I am willing to go through and edit the article titles to change to an updated policy. However, I don't want to start the work and have it reverted because of a confusion in policy. Thanks The.draziw 16:48, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Discussion Sorry, but no support. This is just the general Wiki system, for example this page is actauly has "Forum:" on the front of it. Also it's alot easyer to see than a category that is at the bottom of the page. As well as the fact it would be harder to determin what Category would be placed there as many users don't know, or don't pay attention, to the categories. Thanks, 17:17, August 24, 2011 (UTC) *'his is just the general Wiki system, for example this page is actauly has "Forum:" on the front of it. '''That actually isn't true. Its designation has that prefix, however the title of the article does not possess the Prefix in its name. THis is because Forum is part of the General WIki System. Clan: and Union: ARE NOT part of the wiki system. The.draziw 17:56, August 24, 2011 (UTC) *'Also it's alot easyer to see than a category that is at the bottom of the page. As well as the fact it would be harder to determin what Category would be placed there as many users don't know, or don't pay attention, to the categories.' From what I have seen. People creating an article for their clan do not make the title with the prefix "CLan:" in it. The Community of this wikia and the administrators edit the article after the original author is finished. The difficulty of adding a category at the bottom of the page is minimal. And I am not 100% sure why we are worried about designating an article as Union or Clan at the beginning anyway? THe purpose of the wikia is information and advertising. Correct? If we are imlying that nobody reads the articles, and so is not able to determine what the article is about themselves, then perhaps the prefix makes sense. The prefix was there because before categories existed, the only way to make an "all clans" page index was to make all clans hold that prefix and direct the link to the portion of the index that started with CLAN:. THis is 3 years out of date. The.draziw 17:56, August 24, 2011 (UTC) *Lets keep in mind that this is the clan wiki. We are not on another wiki were we need to differentiate between ambigous clan names. I could understand if there was a Clan God Wars Dungeon and an Article about God Wars Dungeon. Then desginatinn the clan makes sense, as it eliminates confusion. The current system doesn't have to worry about this, and doesn't really make senseThe.draziw 17:56, August 24, 2011 (UTC) *Actauly most articles come with Clan: or Union: (We have both here) we also store articles which currently are the only pages without a prefix. 18:03, August 24, 2011 (UTC) **This is incorrect... There is 'NO' code function for placing the prefix Clan: or Union: to an article's title. There is currently no difference between an Article Titled "Cabbage Lovers" and "Clan:Cabbage Lovers". There is a difference between "Cabbage Lovers" and "Forum:Cabbage Lovers". This is because Forum: is part of the wikia program. Notice that "Forum:Cabbage Lovers" displays the title "Cabbage Lovers" on the article's page. The.draziw 18:51, August 24, 2011 (UTC) **I am saying we either need to program the articles so that the Prefixes Clan: and Union: do not display in an article's title. Or. Drop them, as the prefixes currently possess no coding benefit. The.draziw 18:51, August 24, 2011 (UTC) '''Strong oppose-' This is impractical to remove the "Clan:" and/or "Union:" namespace from over 500 pages because one user is unable to reform to the normal order of business on the Wiki. 19:01, August 24, 2011 (UTC) *I have no issues with "reform"ing to the normal order of business. I was under the impression that this forum was here to promote discussion. Your counter to my suggestion is simply its too much work because one person doesn't like it. Are you implying: **Because it would be a bit of work, we should worry about doing what is best for the wikia's display and organization? **Even though there is NO LOGICAL REASON to maintain the policy as it is, we should blindly follow it? **That an opinion sparked by one person is not validation for a potential discussion? The.draziw 19:40, August 24, 2011 (UTC) *I am saying, "can anyone give me valid reason for the use of the prefix in article titles?" **Nobody has been able to, other than explain the history of wikia programing and past limitations which resulted in this policy's implementation. **There is no reason that we need to designate an article as Clan or Union in a wiki specifically designated for clans and unions. That is redudancy at an ignorant level. The.draziw 19:40, August 24, 2011 (UTC) *If it is a concern of changing 500 articles. I would volunteer to do that. at a pace of 50 a day (easily handled) that would only take me 10 days. Imagine if our community decided to better organize ourselves and everyone did 50 on the first day >.>. The.draziw 19:40, August 24, 2011 (UTC) : I don't think we should do this. It's more descriptive and makes all the articles on here more equal IMO. Plus it would probably take a ton of time to remove the prefix from all of the hundreds of pages. [[User:Arnold Ogamon|'Arnold Ogamon']] Talk __ UT 21:24, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Oppose -''' The benefits of the proposal (supposedly superior readability, no need for contributors to move many new pages) are outweighed by the drawbacks (an immense amount of work for regular contributors, confusion for semi-regular contributors, and possible confusion of clan and non-clan pages for new contributors). 21:36, August 24, 2011 (UTC) '''Oppose: Most certainly not. We should not degrade to this. Not only would it, as several significant individuals here pointed out, take immense effort and time to change this but it makes it harder in the long run and prevents clarification to users of all varieties. 03:20, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Support- '''Though it's obvious how this forum is gonna end via the gang-banging trio of Excel, Wannabe, and the soon to appear MinigameGod. Draziw has made valid points and has countered the common argument that the biased group of old-timers have to say: it's just how it goes. Draziw is right, this wiki is solely about RS Clans (at least, that's how it started and went till someone decided that minigames and certain areas should go on this wiki as well, with only loose connections to clans), so it didn't really make sense to keep the prefixes in the first place. Organization? Puh-leeze. It was obviously done for decor, not any organization related reason. As for those saying that it's too much work, have you not read what draziw proposed? By himself, it would take 10 days. Imagine if all of us pitched in. Or have the Admins here gotten lazy already? And Zerouh and Ogamon, hypocrits much? The Triumvirate's page has no prefix in front of it, and all the pages that did have the prefix have been changed to redirects (Zerouh, I know you're not a part of the Tri anymore, but this happened during your time as wiki editor for the Triumvirate and applies to the situation at hand). So explain why that page can exist like that while the others can't via some "non-written code" 05:31, August 26, 2011 (UTC) '''Oppose: Firstly, I'd appreciate that Red didn't personally attack users. It very much seems like a good idea, but in the long run this wiki's organisational ways have worked since it's creation and in my opinion I don't think there is any need to change it. Yes, it might make the wiki look cleaner - but the results of the change would confuse anonymous and common editors alike. So, basically, it just comes down to: the negatives to the change outweigh the positives (in all the reasons stated above). 06:45, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :*Uh Red, it's a category page, all of our pages that aren't category pages do have prefixes (prefixi?), category pages just do not. [[User:Arnold Ogamon|'Arnold Ogamon']] Talk __ UT 13:25, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :*So, if all the clan pages decided to make themselves category pages, that would mean they could remove the prefix, right? Well, Draziw, I think you've found your solution. 14:58, August 26, 2011 (UTC) * Please see Forum:Namespace for further discussion - 07:06, August 27, 2011 (UTC)